


The Seductress

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-30
Updated: 2002-10-30
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A lonely, depressed night. Death story.





	The Seductress

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
The Seductress

## The Seductress

by Eugenie Chua

Author's website: http://www.tomparisdorm.com/genie/place.html

Disclaimer: Song translation not mine, character not mine tho I never mentioned any names so I could keep this guy if I want to and you won't have any evidence against me.

Author's Notes: Have no idea where it came from, maybe its the fact that I've got an essay due on Tuesday and so the muse is coming out again. sigh. Or maybe because it's 4am and De Cara A La Pared is on repeat, I dunno.   
Thanks to Marilea and Sama for their beta efforts and making this piece much better, even though it took ages for Sama to get back to me, she's still a gem. *g*

Story Notes: WARNINGS: Not what the title might suggests. Intense darkness, emotional angst and you can say that some one died. Enough warnings?? Ok.

* * *

Oct 99 

* * *

The Seductress  
By Eugenie Chua

A figure was slumped on the couch, trapped in a circle of pain and loneliness that he was helpless to break free of, trapped like an insect in a spider's web... Trapped... 

The voice of Lhasa drifted from the speakers, singing her sad tune. 

*Crying  
And there's nothing else  
I'm dying, maybe....  
Dreaming  
Without breathing  
I want to love you  
I want to love you...* 

Love. A word used by so many, but so few meant it. A word that he desperately needed to hear, desperately needed to feel, but there was no one around. No one.... Alone... 

Alone, the gun sat on the coffee table, black metal reflecting dim streetlight that came through the windows. Black metal that promised a world without pain, a world without loneliness, a world of forever bliss, a world of darkness.... Temptation... 

He reached out, feeling cold metal beneath his fingers, feeling the temptation of oblivious bliss calling out to him, summoning him, captivating him.... Alluring... 

A lone drop of tear rolled down his cheek. Lone drop... desolate ...seductive darkness... 

As the city sleeps, the seductress unveils a victorious smile. 

The End.  
Love it? Hate it? Lemme know! 

* * *

End The Seductress by Eugenie Chua:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
